


Modern ABO AU

by thetrashaccount



Series: Modern ABO AU [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alpha!Isa, Alpha!Terra, Alpha!Terra under synthetic heat, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, M/M, read this first, synthetic heats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrashaccount/pseuds/thetrashaccount
Summary: Once every few months, Terra leaves the house without telling anyone.They have an idea.





	Modern ABO AU

**Author's Note:**

> A pitch.

Once every few months, Terra leaves the house without telling anyone.

He takes with him a bag small enough to contain a change of clothes and his wallet.

Aqua and Ventus don't ask when he comes back three days later, smelling like synthetic heat and rut that was so different from his own. They don't ask even when he sometimes comes back with a request for a ride to the hospital.

Even when they shoot him concerned glances in the rear-view mirror while he shivers in the backseat, they do not ask.

They do not ask even though they want to when they sit in the waiting room after seeing him getting wheeled away into an operating room.

They are not his mates, but as his family, they are able to visit him while he's healing.

They don't ask.

And he doesn't tell them.

 

Ventus knows of the Alpha’s bite-marks on Terra's neck. He's seen how deep and ruined the mark was.

Ventus has an idea.

 

Aqua knows the doctor Terra sees was always the same one. A tired looking male omega with long blonde hair whose eyes look sad every time he sees Terra.

She knows that every few months, the doctor gives him two different bottles and a set of disposable syringes.

Aqua has an idea.

 

Terra leaves every few months with a small bag containing a change of clothes, his wallet, and two small opaque bottles that clink minutely every time he shifts.

He takes a bus to town and walks to a mating hotel. The overwhelming smells of heat and rut in various stages stink up the whole place, making his eyes water. Terra puts on one of the provided scent dampening masks gratefully.

He books a room under a different name and takes the cards with the key-code on them.

He enters the room then prepares.

He takes a shower first, making sure to wash every part of his body. After the shower when he's all clean, he takes the provided lube and stretches himself as much as he could.

Terra had told his Alpha not to knot him anymore but in rut, there was no guarantee he would remember.

After he thinks it is enough, he washes his hands before using the hotel phone. He calls the number he has called many times for several years already and waits. When the phone was picked up and a familiar voice answers, he rattles out the name of the hotel and the key-code before promptly hanging up.

He knows that his Alpha would come in half an hour at least and that gives Terra enough time.

He takes out two small opaque bottles and two disposable syringes.

He injects both of them into his bloodstream and waits for them to kick in.

The synthetic heat stung his nose. It had been made from the extracts of his rut and it showed in the familiar smell of the earth that was still so prevalent. But the fresh smell of dirt after rain that had been a key tell of his rut, had been replaced with the sweeter, more Omegan smell of sweet ripe fruit.

He never got used to the smell even after years of being subjected to it. He hates the underlying smell of metal and cold emanating from the deep bite-marks on his neck. But he had no choice but to get used to it.

Then he feels a heat underneath his skin and sighs. He takes more of the lube and stretches himself some more. Now he feels a slight twinge of pleasure inside himself.

When Isa finally arrives, the aphrodisiac takes full effect.

Terra lays shivering on the bed, clinging to the bedsheets and biting at the pillow case. The scent of his heat had filled the room.

It takes no time for Isa to lock the door, drop everything and strip before getting into bed.

Isa’s touch sent flames up his spine and he finds himself rutting against the bed.

Isa presses his body against Terra's. The skin against skin contact sent jolts of pleasure to his extremities.

Isa kissed the skin of his neck down to the middle of his back before positioning himself.

Terra let out a pleasured groan, joined by Isa as Isa entered him easily.

Terra clung to the bedsheets as Isa began to move, hips surging back to meet Isa’s with every thrust.

Flushed with pleasure, Terra let out a deep moan when Isa thrust in deep, filling him up.

Isa pressed kisses to Terra’s shoulder and neck and anywhere he could reach. Terra felt him nibbling on the bite mark and reached back to stroke at his hair.

They repositioned themselves so they could face each other. Terra's body lay on its side one leg in Isa’s grasp. Isa entered him again, Terra closed his eyes and groaned when Isa reached even deeper than before.

In this position, Isa could kiss Terra. Terra didn't like that. Isa pressed his mouth against Terra’s in a chaste kiss. When Isa tried to deepen it, Terra turned away, baring his neck instead.

Isa paused for a second before moving to kiss his neck. Isa never once stopped the movements of his hips even while he worshipped Terra's throat.

Like this they chased their pleasure and Terra felt Isa’s knot catch against his rim. While he had already stretched himself pretty well, he was still too tight to take a full knot.

When Terra knew Isa’s knot was close to inflating, Terra pulled a little away. Isa inflated outside of Terra, but in his rut he never once stopped the movements of his hips.

Isa’s knot kept bumping against him, threatening to slip in but too big to do so. It hurt but Terra distracted himself by reaching down to squeeze his own knot.

They reached their climax, Isa releasing inside Terra and Terra coming all over their chests.

Isa rests his head against Terra’s neck and whimpers. His knot hadn't received enough stimulation. Terra understood.

He tapped on Isa’s hip to indicate he should pull out. Terra then laid down on his chest again. He lifted his waist and squeezed his thighs together. Isa understood what Terra was offering and penetrated the space between his thighs.

Terra squeezed Isa’s knot, providing him pleasure. As he was doing this, Isa took a handful of lube and slipped his fingers into Terra.

The aphrodisiac in Terra’s veins made that pleasure hike. He moaned and pushed back on Isa’s knot and fingers.

When Isa came, Terra tipped over the edge as well.

After two consecutive ejaculations, Isa collapsed on the bed pulling Terra close to him.

While he recuperated, he showered Terra with kisses. Terra allowed this and cuddled close to Isa.

Isa’s touch was so gentle and loving, his green eyes shone with affection when he pressed a sweet kiss to Terra’s lips.

Terra lived for this. He put up with his too sweet heat smell and eternally throbbing bond-mark for moments like this.

He loves Isa’s affection, allows himself to submerge in the love Isa has for him. Terra is fond of him.

He prefers this greatly to how Saix used to mark and possess him like an extremely jealous lover.

Terra leans back into Isa, allowing himself to enjoy the pleasure his omega hormones were deriving from the Alpha doting on him.

The omega in him had suffered so much so this pleasure was incredibly welcome.

When Isa began to nibble at the bond mark again, Terra knew he was about ready for another round. He took out more lube from the bedside table and stretched himself some more.

Isa caught on to what he was doing and coated his own hand in lube. His hand joined Terra's and helped to stretch him further.

After he knows it's enough, Isa coats himself with the lube before pushing inside Terra again.

Terra pressed back against Isa, working together with him to find a rhythm they can both enjoy.

He lets Isa knot inside him this time.

 

Isa is in love with the man he has in his arms. He is sure of it. Outside his rut, outside the synthetic heats Terra constantly subjects himself to, he had fallen for this man.

It had been years since they were first bonded, and for most of those years he had resented the Alpha that smelled deceptively Omegan every time Isa entered his rut. But, in the few moments of clarity between his ruts and the roles they were forced to play under Xehanort’s influence, Isa had gotten to know Terra as Terra.

And in those little moments, Isa had fallen in love with him.

But he won’t tell Terra, and he probably never will.  
Unlike Isa, Terra had been subjected to Xehanort’s dynamic experiments. Forced to wear a dynamic he did not want, subjected to regular synthetic heats that forever made it so he could never again go into rut.

Isa had many a time wondered what would happen if he did tell Terra, wondered how the older man would react to his confession, wondered what face he would make when Isa finally let his feelings be known.

Arms tightening around the body in his arms, face buried in long brown hair, Isa has an idea.

**Author's Note:**

> The first to be read in the series.
> 
> Very late in the chronology of this AU.
> 
> EDIT: to be retconned/no longer considered strictly canon


End file.
